


Eternity

by Little_Kore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), based off a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kore/pseuds/Little_Kore
Summary: When the "Blip" happened half the world disappeared from existence leaving the normal people to wonder what happened that day. Yet there are a handful of people throughout the universe who knew what happened and they are called The Avengers. They were the last defense against the titan Thanos, but when they failed it costed the lives of billions. Now several months after the return of everyone and the death of Tony Stark, his eldest daughter Astria is rumored to take his place as a hero and a leader, but she did not want it. Then one night she ran into a man by the name of Victor Valor and with his help she finds who she is much as he finds the ability to live and love again.
Relationships: OCxOC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female character x Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Eternity

It had been two months since the world was brought back to normal, or as "normal" as it can be after half the population was snapped out of existence then snapped back in. The only cost was the death of her father Tony Stark aka Iron Man leaving the legacy open and the world down a protector. Yet since she attended her father's funeral everyone had been asking the young woman what she was going to do. Was it her duty to step up to the plate and be the next Iron Man or was she going to ignore it and be what she wanted to be? So she left and hid away in New York from the people who have been breathing down her neck since her father's death. The worst part was it was not just the Avengers, but the news as well.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, she let the music surround her as she moved along to it enjoying every moment of it. The alcohol she had been drinking was flooding her system as it muffled the voices in her head and the things she had been feeling for the past two months. The dress she wore was nice and short showing off much of her young body while her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun while the curls moved around her face. It felt good to just be herself at the moment as bodies pressed against hers belonging to faces she would never remember.

Victor walks into the nightclub, he was here to have a drink to himself before going home from a long night of work as the CEO of Valor Corp. But he knew what would be there when he went back to his penthouse, nobody there to greet him or ask him how his day was. He walks through the club and decides to sit in a black leather booth. He wore a black suit jacket with a black formal shirt while people talked and laughed throughout it.

Victor hesitated for a moment when looking at the drunk young woman leaning on the booth's wooden red table into her eyes seeing that she was intoxicated. He then looked at her hand that was reached out to him hearing the woman giggle as the music boomed through space while people were talking and laughing throughout it. Victor then figured why the hell not it's not like anything could get worse besides he has absolutely nothing to lose.

He then reached his hand out and shook Astria's hand greeting the giggling woman with a kind smile and tells her his name "Victor. Victor Valor". Victor then let go of her hand after shaking it a little bit and brought his arm down laying it on the surface of the wooden red table with his other arm. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who is as you said brooding," he said putting empathize on the word brooding and air quotes it with his fingers before setting his arms back down again and looking at Astria's face.

Astria grinned at him before she rested her chin on her hand as she looked at him before she laughed softly. Shrugging slightly, she reached up as pushed her hair from her face before she looked around the place then looked at him again. The vibrations of the music made her very happy for she could barely feel anything on top of the alcohol she had been drinking which numbed everything she felt. For once in her life, she felt good being rich and that said more than anything else could. 

Then she laughed as she leaned back into the booth she was sitting in before she crossed her legs, her eyes looking at him. Shaking her head she cocked her head slightly as she watched him amused. "You are smarter than you look, Mr. Valor," She mused before she shook her head as she looked around. "Drinking away my feelings and brooding are not the same thing. I am looking for a...what's that word?" She frowned as she waved her hand in the air then giggled softly as she looked at him. "Someone you sleep with and drinks with you... a date? No, no that's not it.."

"A good time..." He said, taking the words out of her mouth saying it as if he knew that all too well. Victor looked at her face, focusing on her eyes smiling a little bit admiring her eyes for a moment feeling bad for himself and her. He remembers how he first started drinking and sleeping with a variety of women and how it was great at first when you're a couple of drinks in and the sexual tension started. But he also remembered that in the morning that all goes away and that all you are left with is a hangover and the pain he tried so hard to forget. In a way, he felt sorry for Astria for when she would wake up and end up feeling whatever pain or anything she tried to escape from.

But deeply he knew the drinking & the sex was good for a time. Perhaps he could try to forget about his troubles for tonight and leave it for in the morning. Let this girl take his mind off of everything and let the pain go away even if it would be for only a little while. "If you're asking to drink with me and be with me tonight... I'm all for it" Victor told her, smirking a little bit while looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, not minding anything and just taking in the scenery.

She nodded with a laugh as she looked up at the ceiling again, taking in the flashing lights above her before she looked at him again a grin on her face. In truth, the lights were horrible to her for they reminded her of the pulsers her father used and the lights of his parties he would throw. Oh, how she hated her father for the legacy he left behind with shoes that needed to be filled and the people expecting her to fill them. She was the eldest daughter who hated her father with so much passion, but in truth was just like him. How fate enjoyed toying with the Stark family like that. 

"Yes, a good time!" She said before she laughed again as she looked him up at down taking everything about him in then leaned forward against the table. "I feel like I know you from somewhere. Have we met before? In a past life perhaps or at some convention?" Frowning she rested her chin on her hands as she stared at his face with such intelligent and sparkling eyes as a grin spread over her lips.

"No, I don't believe we've met before. If we did I could never forget a face... Especially one as beautiful as yours" he said resting his chin on the palm of his hand as well while looking into her hazel eyes. He truly had no memory of her at any convention or any past life he had before. His ocean blue eyes gaze switched from her intelligent and sparkling eyes to her grin that was spread over her glossed moist lips. He could only look at her face feeling almost enchanted by her and her beautiful face.

He smiled a little looking at her grinned lips and switched his gaze back to her eyes "But that doesn't mean we can't make some new memories together..." He spoke softly looking into her eyes captivated by them at the sight of her. He couldn't help it and he wasn't sure she could help it either by looking at him even if she was drunk.

Giggling softly, she watched him happily as she tilted her head amused by the man in front of her before she nodded again before she folded her hands under her chin. Humming slightly she looked over his face carefully every little detail she could see in the strobe lights that flashed around them. "Are you famous?" She asked, still trying to figure out who he is for the name did sound familiar.

"Valor. Are you related to anyone famous?" She asked again, frowning slightly, she watched him more before she giggled softly. "I would love to make memories with you, but you have to promise not to make fun of me or just want me for my money." She added pointing at him before she giggled more, still very clearly drunk for how much she had been drinking.

"Why would I?" He chuckled slightly watching her face and her eyes that were sparkling like diamonds. "I wouldn't use you for your money anyway," Victor said with a genuine smile looking at her face thinking of only her in his mind drinking with him and being with him tonight. "And to answer your burning question I am sort of famous... I'm the son of father Mathew Valor. He used to run my family's company Valor Corp" He told her, answering her question and explaining his heritage.

"But he died a week before the blip happened. My mother Veronica soon died the week after his funeral the day before the blip" He added further explaining to her who he was related to and how he became so famous. Although he hadn't told her what happened to him when the blipped happened. How he was broken. How he was torn apart from the inside out as he watched half the world die in vain around him. Of how when everyone was gone he was still alive. That the blip did something to him and allowed him to live.

He doesn't know why he lived that day nor why he is even alive now. Sometimes he thinks maybe it could have been for a reason... But other times he would think that maybe he deserved this. To live and suffer even though he sometimes wishes he could kill himself and take his life. Except he can't and it's not like he could change that.

Astria giggled before she nodded as she looked at him amused while watching him curiously. When he told her about his life she took in everything mentally writing things down even if she was not going to remember everything in the morning. Her eyes studied him before she reached her foot up rubbing along his leg softly then giggled again. 

"That is interesting. Much different compared to my life, but not everyone was lucky enough to be related to an Avenger," She said waving her hand in the air then giggled again with a smile on her lips while she watched him. "What's your favorite thing to drink?"

He smiled widely and chuckled when he felt her foot rubbing along his leg softly and watched her as she giggled again. Victor was intrigued by this girl as he heard her say that she was related to an Avenger which piqued his interest. He then thought about it for a moment putting together that she had a lot of money and that she was related to an Avenger. 'Stark....' He realized thinking to himself trying to contain his surprise to this realization but he ended up giving her a slightly wide-eyed look.

But soon that look of him being surprised by this revelation dissolved once she started waving her hand in the air. He watched as she giggled once again with a kind smile directed toward him along with a question for him. He smiled again while looking at her hazel eyes "hmmm well I really like a good scotch-" he said while he brought one of his arms under the table slowly and puts his left hand on the back of her right leg that had been smoothly brushing against his leg. He then smirked a little while also smiling charmingly while looking at her face with a flirtatious look in his eye. "And some other things..." He added finishing what he had said while he was reaching his hand out to her leg.


End file.
